


To Extend Our Reach to the Stars Above

by Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/referenced Breakup, Suicide Attempt, not botw2 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth/pseuds/Silver_Shortage_in_Markarth
Summary: Life isn't fair sometimes.Even then, it's nice to know that there are people willing to help.
Relationships: Past Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	To Extend Our Reach to the Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is named after part of Team Rocket's motto
> 
> If you don't like it then fight me

Link wasn't entirely certain who to be the most angry at right now. 

Was it Sidon's father, who decided to retire from royal duties and speed up the process of Sidon's coronation? Could it have been the king's advisor Muzu, who thought up the whole idea in the first place? Maybe it was Sidon himself, who stated that he had a duty to uphold for his people, and little choice in the matter. 

Or maybe, he was the most angry at himself, for ever thinking he and Sidon had a future together. 

The coronation was to occur very soon, according to the invitation sent out to the other rulers of Hyrule. Although she'd attempted to hide it (she knew it would have devastated him), the now Queen Zelda was ultimately forced to reveal that it was a legitimate invitation when Link found it. Zelda understood fully when Link decided he needed some time off of his duties to straighten things out.

She hadn't realized what he'd _really_ meant by this, however. Therefore, she couldn't have known where he ended up going the day before the event was to take place. Now, underneath a seemingly endless rainstorm at nighttime, Link stood upon the stone railing of Proxim Bridge.

Having left his equipment back home in Hateno, he made certain that any other loose ends were properly tied up as well. Perhaps once everything was all over, they'd make arrangements for a proper funeral for him. That is, if there were anything left of him for them to bury, anyway. 

Link knew full well that there wasn't any going back. He kept that in mind as he stared off into the distance, letting the rain soak him and come down his face in streams. He then clenched his hands into fists, along with taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. With that, Link began to lift up one of his legs in order to-

"Hey!" The voice cutting through the sound of falling rain completely jolted Link out of his trance. With his eyes wide, he quickly turned to see who it was that had called out to him just now. 

...

"Wait a minute! Please think about what you're doing!" 

Although he'd seen this kid crossing this bridge before, and had briefly engaged in dialogue with him a few times, Brigo didn't know his name. Regardless of whether or not he did, however, there was no way he was going to let the young man do such a foolish thing. 

"I'm young," Brigo went on, "but you're even younger." While he spoke, Brigo carefully walked towards the young man. He lifted a hand up to try and tell him not to be frightened. If nothing else, he was listening to him. He was going to take that as a good sign for now. 

"You won't change the world by jumping carelessly to your doom, don't ya know?!" By now, Brigo was close enough that he could grab the kid by the arm if need be. For now, though, he just lowered his arm holding the spear he'd been carrying, and took another step closer. 

"Now calm down and climb off that rail." To try and make it clear that he was serious, Brigo stepped back again and pointed downward in front of himself. "And don't climb down _that_ way, climb down _this_ way!" He waited to see what this young man would do, to see if anything he'd just said had gotten through to him. 

Much to his relief, the young man slowly turned and stepped down from the railing. He looked back behind him as if reconsidering it, then continued moving. As he did, Brigo could've sworn he could literally see his demeanor change. When he was close enough, the two stared directly into each other's eyes.

The poor guy was shaking like a leaf now; Brigo didn't know whether it was from the chilly rain, or from the realization that he almost did something incredibly stupid. Even so, Brigo waited to see what he would do next. 

As though to answer his question, the young man stepped forward a couple more times. Brigo then felt his arms thrown around him, and holding him tightly. Brigo could then hear him quietly sobbing into his shoulder; to try and reassure him, Brigo patted him on the back. 

He honestly didn't care if it looked awkward. All that mattered to him right now was that this guy not jump off. 

Once the two of them were done hugging, he led the young man back to where he'd set up shelter. 

...

Brigo didn't say a whole lot else to Link as he tried to dry the latter's hair off with a towel. Link simply sat with his legs akimbo, staring at the campfire that was set up out of the rain. He let himself be moved around along with whatever direction Brigo was rubbing the towel in. Nearby, his clothes were hung up and drying.

"Look, there's no need to do something as foolish as that," Brigo said to him as he pulled the towel back. "I assure you, whatever it is you're going through, it's not worth ending your life over. _Nothing_ is worth that, no matter how extreme or terrible things are for you."

Link didn't bother looking over at him, and just continued staring. 

"If you need to talk to someone..." This at least got the reaction of Link's eyes sliding over to look at Brigo more directly. Evidently, he wasn't used to interacting with Brigo for more than a few seconds. This was already reaching completely new territory for the both of them. 

...

"So what made you want to jump, anyway?" The two of them were now just watching the rain coming down, looking as if the heavens themselves were in mourning. To try and put them both at ease, they were holding mugs of warm milk and sipping at them. 

Link didn't answer Brigo's question. Truth be told, Brigo didn't mind if he wasn't responding. He had just ended up thwarting his suicide attempt, and Link was probably still attempting to process everything. 

The rain seemed to be getting worse. It also felt as if it were getting colder as well. Brigo leaned forward and peered out at it, cringing as he noted the worsening condition. 

"I sure hope it isn't this bad tomorrow at the Zora Prince's coronation-" Brigo was interrupted then at that moment, when Link gasped softly and accidentally splashed a bit of milk onto the ground. 

"Hey, what is it, something about the prince that's upsetting you?" Link nodded, clutching his mug tighter in his hands. He didn't dare look back up, for fear of looking like a total fool in front of Brigo. Putting two and two together, Brigo eventually came to a surprisingly accurate conclusion. 

"Ohhh...you were the guy Prince Sidon had a thing with?" Again, Link nodded. "Well, I wouldn't blame him, then. If you ask me, anyone would be lucky to get involved with you."

This got Link to blush, not expecting such a compliment. He grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away again. 

At least he was getting somewhere now. 

...

It was hard to pinpoint exactly how long the both of them were sitting there watching the rain fall. At least by some point, it was beginning to let up, to their relief. 

"Hopefully I can get back to patrolling soon," Brigo said to Link while getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "Sometimes other people come by and try to do what you tried earlier.

"Most of them aren't the Prince's former lover, though. But hey, whether or not it's a prince you get involved with in the future, just know that whoever it is, I hope they're aware of how lucky they'd be to have you. Got it?"

He reached down and offered his hand to Link, who took it with a grin and without hesitation. 

"And uh, hey," Brigo went on, speaking as Link raised himself up to full height, "if you ever need company or someone to uh, 'talk' to, all you gotta do is find me here, all right?" Link nodded, a big smile on his face now.

By now, the rainclouds had scattered and disappeared completely, revealing a beautiful night sky populated with countless glittering stars. The two of them gazed upward, in awe at the otherworldly sight. 

"I love seeing this sort of sky before I go to sleep," Brigo said now. "Nice and calm, which helps especially if I had a busy day on schedule. One of the small joys in life, you know?"

Link seemed to have mostly tuned Brigo out by now, gazing upon all the stars. He then gasped loudly and quickly pointed upward, his eyes gone wide. 

"What is it?" Brigo quickly made his way over to see where Link was pointing at, and saw it himself; a streak of light practically hurtling through the sky to Earth. Both watched as it made impact not too far away, then broke into a sprint to that location. 

...

"Wow..." Brigo was taken aback at the gorgeous shining object before them. Link, on the other hand, wasted no time picking it up and inspecting it more closely. 

"That's a Star Fragment!" Brigo exclaimed as he pointed at it. "Those aren't very common like, anywhere in Hyrule. Consider yourself lucky, there." Link just kept staring at it, his mouth open in surprise and glee. The fragment's light illuminated them both. 

When Link managed to look back up at Brigo, he closed his mouth and grinned. He then offered the fragment to Brigo, who was now taking his turn to get stunned to surprise. 

"...Really?" He asked while pointing to himself now. "You want _me_ to have it? You sure?" Link gave a single nod, his grin getting even wider. 

With that, Brigo gladly accepted the fragment. 

...

Come morning, Link departed for Zora's Domain, waving goodbye to Brigo the entire time before he was out of sight. 

He was certainly in a much more agreeable mood than he was the night before. And he had Brigo to thank for that. 

Once the long journey was over, Link wasted no time arriving at the throne room. He was early, thankfully. 

"Now where've you been?" Queen Zelda inquired of Link as he took his place at her side. "I've been so worried about you, you know. Nobody could find you anywhere!"

Link just looked away from her, not entirely certain how to explain what he'd been getting up to. Zelda didn't have much more time to question him, though. By then, the other champions arrived and took their own places. 

As the rest of the inhabitants of the Domain now filed in, Link made a mental note to himself to go see Brigo again after this. He would definitely have to let him know how it all went. 

For now, Link straightened himself up and glanced ahead, waiting for Sidon's coronation to start. 


End file.
